


Stupid Stuff

by NateTheWolf



Series: Tumblr Inspired One-Shots [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Aunt Sharon (mention), F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Nervous af Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Clara and Amy are official! They finally told their friends and family about each other. The only problem is now Aunt Sharon wants them around for dinner to see how Clara is.You'd think Clara would be the nervous wreck before the dinner, but she isnt.(Bad summary but whatever it's a cutesy Pondswald/Clamy One-Shot, so yeah, if you like that then feel free to read it.)





	Stupid Stuff

It had been a few months of Amy and Clara dating, and Amy finally told her friends and Aunt Sharon. Sharon wanted them over for dinner on Saturday. Amy reluctantly agreed. Clara was rather excited to meet her family, but also as nervous as Amy was. Despite that, she had to be the ‘cool’ one so Amy didn’t have a freak out.

Saturday came around way too quickly for them. They had to be at Amy’s childhood home – which Clara was more than excited to see – at 16:30, no later. It was already 16:20, and they hadn’t gotten out of the house yet.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Amy told as she rushed down the stairs and grabbed their coats from the rack. 

Clara rolled her eyes and took hers, “You do stupid things too, you know.”

“Like what?” she asked as she got her coat on and opened the door.

“Me,” Clara grinned.

Amy blushed, and kissed Clara on the forehead. “Please don’t say anything like that around Aunt Sharon.”

Clara just laughed, “I won’t, I promise.”

The taller girl sighed, and grabbed her hand, and ran out the door. Luckily, Clara reminded her to lock it, otherwise Amy would have forgotten.

“Babe, relax. It’s going to be fine,” Clara squeezed her arm quickly for comfort. “There’s no reason to be nervous.”

“You haven’t met Aunt Sharon,” she sighed. “She’ll probably ask you a bunch of inappropriate questions.”

“Like how you are in bed?” Clara laughed when Amy blushed and coughed. “Or how does it feel to have your fingers-”

“S-Shut up,” Amy cut her off, not wanting her to finish her sentence. “Obviously, not like that. Just, personal, I guess. A-And don’t you dare give any examples!”

She just laughed again. “It’ll be fine, I’m prepared for anything Amy.”

“I’m not...”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off incorrectelevenrosequotes post:  
> Rose: Don't do anything stupid.  
> Eleventh Doctor: You do stupid things too, you know.  
> Rose: Like what?  
> Doctor: Me.
> 
> This is really short because I didn't want it to drag on.


End file.
